


all the weird kids know

by lazulisong



Series: mdzs [1]
Category: Founder of Diabolism
Genre: Alpha Lan Wangji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Five Plus One Things, M/M, Omega wei wuxian, Omegaverse, beta wei wuxian, lan wangji had a feeling once he hated it, like aggressively Unbetaed, look i worked six days in a row so yall been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: The first time Lan Wangji goes into rut -- real rut, not the pseudo-ruts he's been meditating his way through since he was thirteen -- he doesn't even realize what's going on at first.





	1. in the library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).



> I lost a bet and now I'm writing rutfic to get away from the heatfic that I'm writing because .... you know what, April lasted about fifteen years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji can't stop paying attention to Wei Ying and it is _driving him mad._

The first time Lan Wangji goes into rut -- real rut, not the pseudo-ruts he's been meditating his way through since he was thirteen -- he doesn't even realize what's going on at first. Not that it sneaks up on him, exactly, but when he falls into it Wei Ying is trying to get Lan Wangji to choke him to death with his own indecent pictures.

He would, too, if only to make Wei Ying stop rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach and howling with glee. Lan Wangji can hardly see through the red haze of rage covering his vision, but he can still vividly imagine tackling Wei Ying and growling until he stops laughing. He wants to bare his teeth and crowd into Wei Ying's space until Wei Ying submits to him. Until Lan Wangji can sink his teeth in the tender -- 

Wei Ying goes still as well, as if even his beta senses can tell that some madness is seeping into Lan Wangji's blood. He watches Lan Wangji with wide, careful eyes. He should watch him, some deep part of Lan Wangji's mind thinks, he should keep his eyes on Lan Wangji and not on anything else -- not his foster brother, not his friends, not anything but Lan Wangji. 

Lan Wangji drags in a breath. His body is screaming at him to get closer to Wei Ying, to shove him down so he can drag his mouth over the nape of his neck and breathe him in until he's tasted every note of Wei Ying's too-faint beta scent. He's ravenous. He wants to hold that shameless, irritating Wei Ying down and eat him alive, trap him, keep him penned up where he won't, can't know anything else but Lan Wangji.

The very strength of his sudden desires shock him back to rationality. He staggers back a step, staring at Wei Ying like he's become some sort of monster. Two different instincts are screaming at him -- get away, regain control, claim Wei Ying, claim him, claim him, _claim him_ , get as far from Wei Ying as he can, take him, hide him away, chase him away, bring him to where he can't escape --

For the first, but not the last time, Lan Wangji chooses the coward's part and runs. 

He has just enough sense, between the unbearable waves of need slamming through him, to run toward his own quarters. It feels like he's in a nightmare. There's some sort of spidersilk thread running between him and Wei Ying, and he wants to snap it but he can't. He won't. It tries to drag him back but he fights it with all of his might. At the last moment, right when he can feel his control fraying beneath the white hot flare of desire destroying it, he senses his brother coming near him. It's just in time. His heart is pounding so fast and so hard that he thinks that Wei Ying must surely hear it and respond.

"Brother!" says Lan Xichen.

"Elder brother," says Lan Wangji. It's hard to speak. His voice is gravelly as if he's been screaming for days. "Help me," he grits out. 

Lan Xichen doesn't ask any questions. He hits the acupoints to seal Lan Wangji's ability to move as fast as a thought. Lan Wangji slumps down, grateful but angry all at once. 

He closes his eyes, and when he can think again, Wei Ying's scent has faded from the Cloud Recesses.

He tells himself that it's just as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK hi guys did you miss me lmao. Sorry to have dropped off a cliff but it's been A Lot around here.
> 
> In March i finally went to the doctor for the first time in about 3 or 4 years and got back on the Zoloft, but also found out my cholesterol was unsurprisingly high and also my blood pressure was uhhhhh not so great (it was, in fact, Pretty Fucking Terrible) and my NP was not real happy about my glucose levels either. (She's great, I love her, I told her it would not be a thyroid problem and i was correct as always.)
> 
> I spent the next two months getting back on Zoloft, losing twenty pounds (complaining volubly all the way about the dieting industry and how much I hate salads), catching norovirus twice, starting medication for insulin resistance and the blood pressure, writing about 10K of the heatfic that I am avoiding for a few days by writing this, finally getting a new boss, exercising, cutting drastically back on the hooch and all around making a bunch of what my NP calls Lifestyle Changes haha. 
> 
> As always, I love me some comments but comment or don't comment, hit the kudos button or don't hit it, just enjoy the story and drink a hydrating fluid.


	2. title of the song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inside the cave of the beast, Lan Wangji fights his own instincts and Wei Ying's fever.

Wei Ying's unconscious at last, worn out between the fight and the infected wound of the branding iron. Lan Wangji knows he himself has a fever and has known it for days now, even as Wei Ying tries to help him recover. He doesn't know if it's from his wounds or his leg or the exhaustion that fills every inch of his body -- or from his instincts fighting time and his own body to pour every bit of his strength into protecting Wei Ying. 

He hates that he can't help Wei Ying. Every part of him is screaming at him to save him, protect him, care for him -- to get him out of this horrible place and to safety, now now _now_.

Wei Ying's fever is definitely from the infection in the brand wound, mixed with miasma and murk inside the beast's shell. He made it worse by refusing to use the herbs from the pouch on himself instead of Lan Wangji. He smells horrible, even after Lan Wangji dragged himself to the pool to get enough water to wipe off the worst of the black slime covering him. He's so quiet. It's wrong. Lan Wangji hates seeing him so still, a sour bitter taste in his stomach that only grows worse the longer Wei Ying stays in his stupor. He should be awake, full of life and wit, so brilliant that Lan Wangji can't help but look at him. 

Even now, with Wei Ying's inner light dimmed by exhaustion and illness, Lan Wangji can't help but be greedy over him. The weight of his head on Lan Wangji's lap is a gift. Lan Wangji studies every line of his face until he memorizes it. He wants to gloat over his long clever hands curled up on his chest. Even his ears are shockingly dear to him. He can't help it. He doesn't want to help it, which is infinitely more shameful. 

His chest aches, empty. 

He wants to shake Wei Ying awake and blame that on him too -- who asked him to take Lan Wangji's heart? Who asked him to pull on his ribbon and take his last defense against him away and laugh while he did it? It's not fair. 

Why can't Lan Wangji steal his heart in return? He'd take such good care of it. He'd keep it safe and warm in his chest. He would never let Wei Ying get this sick and injured, ever again. Wei Ying would have everything and Lan Wangji would have him. 

Wei Ying stirs. His eyelids flutter and then blink open, like it hurts even to move that much. He looks at Lan Wangji like he's still in the middle of his dreams. His mouth parts a little before he sighs and closes his eyes again.

Before he quite realizes what he's doing, Lan Wangji lifts Wei Wuxian up to his chest and holds him tightly, the way he remembers, too distantly, his mother holding him. He starts to croon, just like her, a low sound from deep in his throat. Before long, he goes from crooning without a tune to humming softly. It's not a song he knows. It seems to come from somewhere deep within him, beyond his rational mind or even his instincts, but he knows, somehow, it's a song that he's meant to know. 

He dares to put his hand on Wei Ying's hair and smooth it back against his forehead. When he tucks a strand behind Wei Ying's ear, his fingers tangle up against the cord of the little herbal pouch Wei Ying had taken from that little omega girl. He pulls it out of Wei Ying's robes. He hesitates for a second, but he pulls it over Wei Ying's head and holds it, crushing tight, in his fist. He lifts his arm to throw it in the pool, where it can sink into the muck of the cursed thing and disintergrate there, but at the last second he hestitates. Maybe Wei Ying didn't think this thing was very precious, just a little trinket he cajoled away from a pretty girl -- but it's spent so much time against Wei Ying's skin that it no longer smells of her, or even of the dried herbs it had held. It smells like Wei Ying. 

Surely Lan Wangji can have this one, little thing. Surely it isn't wrong to put the pouch against his skin, like it had lain against Wei Ying's. 

He's stopped humming, and Wei Ying shifts in his arms, restless again. Quickly, Lan Wangji puts the pouch around his own neck and begins to hum again. Wei Ying settles down, and Lan Wangji dips his own head to look at his face more clearly.

What he wants to do is improper. It would be wrong. But it's so likely that this is where they'll die, and Lan Wangji knows quite well that if rescue comes too late, this is how they'll be found. He won't let go of Wei Ying, no matter what. So -- maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he puts his lips on Wei Ying's lips, just once. Just a taste. He won't. He can't. 

But -- he puts a kiss on the tip of his fingers, like his mother used to do, and lays the kiss carefully on Wei Ying's mouth. 

That will have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your kind comments! I had a blood draw / bp check yesterday and the CMA was like "hahaha remember when you came in with 200/105 BP and NP and I kept asking if you really felt okay?" and I was like "yah little bit of a difference now innit lmao" and he was like, " _there sure is_ ". 
> 
> again, i love me some comments and kudos, but I never expect them. have a good week and drink ya water!
> 
> murder attempts over these sads can be made over at twitter, [@lazulisong](https://twitter.com/lazulisong) \-- I'm not on tumblr as much any more, but I'm always up for a good Yell about Lan Wangji's dumb feelings lmao

**Author's Note:**

> all appearances to the contrary this will have a happy ending :3


End file.
